Moonlight
by Acclia
Summary: What if one day you woke up from your normal life and you were somehow transported into the world of Twilight? That's What Happened to Corri Kimset, and now she has to figure out her way in this odd vampire filled world. Post B-D
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! this is my first Fanfic, so please don't hate! But I would really like some reviews to see if anyone actually wants too read my daydreamed life twilight style, and if I should keep going! so please review!

Twilight and all of its ahmahzingness belongs to Stephanie Myers, though I do own dear little Corii!

* * *

I can't believe it.

I really can't believe it.

I sighed and leaned back against my soft blue first class seat and looked out the small window of the plane. I couldn't see much outside, since it was dark but that didn't matter. I wasn't really looking outside anyways. I was thinking. Closing my eyes my mind slowly went through what had happened to me the past three days.. Err... Actually three weeks I guess.

I was in math, bored to death as always and was staring out the window, completely ignoring my teacher. I felt a buzzing coming from my pocket, my phone. I slowly took it out checking who was calling. It was... The hospital. I didn't care I was in class. Something might have happened. "Hello, this is Corii?" I asked unsure. Most of my class turned to stare at me but I didn't care. No now at least. a woman's, high voice responded almost immediately "hello Corii, I have some very bad news, your mother had a heart attack and I'm really sorry, she didn't make it. She died instantly, and painlessly." I had been growing paler and paler the whole time she spoke. "No." I whispered my eyes wide I started shaking slightly "No! No!" I dropped my phone. It fell to the ground quickly, but to me it seemed as though time had stopped. I ran out of the class room getting in my car I could barely think straight. I just started driving, I never really knew where I was going because, I never made it there. Well unless it was the hospital. I definitely made it there. I was to preoccupied with what was going on in my head then what was going on outside my car. Even though it was the late afternoon someone was drunk early, very early. My car was hit and totaled. I Shut my eyes fiercely delete. Forget. Delete. I told myself sternly trying to drive. those thoughts from my mind. Ha. Drive them from my mind? How ironic. I pretty much failed though,

Remembering when I found out I was being sent back. Sent back to live with my dad. I shuddered at the thought. My dad. He had never liked me. Just wanted me gone, forever. It had just been three years since me and mom left. Three years without the pain. Now I was going back to it. Almost running. I realized I was freaking out almost a moment too late. I slowly tried to calm my ragged breathing. Eventually I had it under control and decided to read. It was one of my favorite things to do. I remembered when I used to hide in- stop! I shouted in my head. Delete. Forget. I shuddered again before starting to opening my book to my favorite part. I had only read a few words before my eyes started to close. Damn insomnia. Of course when I wanted to stay up and read, I would only fall asleep. I shut the book looking at the cover. I never really understood the point of the two hands holding the apple. It never had anything to do with twilight. Even if it was beautiful. With one last yawn I fell asleep

••••••••••••••••••••

My mind was slightly fuzzy when I woke up. I looked down my hands were still tightly gripped around my book. Then I remembered. I looked around the rest of the plane. No one was there.

Odd.

I would have expected one of the flight attendants to have woken me up. I shrugged standing up and grabbing my bag from under my seat before exiting the plane. Not even the pilot was there to greet me as I walked the short way up to the airport.

Finally. There were more people there. They all bustled by, in their amazing British accents. I grinned before walking over to the baggage claim. My flight wasn't there. What flight had I even been on then? How could it not be there? That was odd. But I was odd and odd things _always _seemed to find me.

I shrugged and decided to go ask the customer service. As I pushed through the crowds slowly making the way to the booths I felt an almost buzzing in my head. I shook it trying to clear it but it just seemed to get louder. I pressed my fingers to my temples like I usually did when I got migraines and just kept walking. After a while I realized there wasn't anyone around me. Frowning I turned in a slow circle. There wasn't much. I was just in a long tunnel like hall way. Shrugging I decided to keep walking. The buzzing grew worse and leaned against the wall slowly sliding down it before resting my head in my lap. I started to hear something then. It was quiet at first. It seemed to be more buzzing, but as it slowly grew louder I realized it wasn't in my head. But the voices were too high, and low! How could that be speech! I gave myself a small smile.

Vampires. I thought to myself. I was obsessed with the twilight series. How could I not be! Sexy never aging beautiful guys... You can't get better than that. I shook my head. That could never happen, even if I was still smiling to myself like a maniac

Then it hit me. The smell. It was... Wood like, musky.

Ahmahzing.

And... yet very.. wolf like. I knew my animals; they had probably been the only thing that had kept me sane when we still lived with... Him. I was then they walked into my sight. I stared at them stunned. There was four teenagers a pale girl with long bronze hair, a heart shaped face and beautiful brown eyes holding hands with a boy, very tall reddish skin with spikes black hair and a bronze haired perfect looking pale boy with golden eyes waits his arm around a girl with the same gold eyes and long brown hair. The second couple looked a lot like the other girl. The bronze haired boy looked at me. It then hit me. I started shivering. "No. NO!" I said shaking my head. Everything that had to do with twilight was running through my head behind the buzzing. I snapped the rubber band at my wrist trying to clear my head before standing up and slowly walking over to the spiky black haired boy-Jacob. They had stopped moving and were now staring at me the bronze haired one looking wide eyed with something like shock and horror. I took a deep breath before standing in front of Jake. I slowly reached up and put my fingers on his temples, fingers slightly trembling. Bowing my head I tried to clear my mind trying to help my migraine.

After what seemed like an hour the buzzing slowed, and I was able to push it to the back of my mind, when I was around certain animals that seemed to happen, and I always seemed to help when I physically touched the animal clearing my mind. I stepped back my arms swinging back to my sides slowly, and looked at them. They were still staring at me, with surprise and shock. I looked at the ground quickly. "sorry Jake." I whispered. the wolf thing is kind of hard with my head Edward. Deal. I thought to Edward. Shooting a pointed look his way. He still seemed shocked. "Umm... Who are you?" Renesmee asked me, at least I hoped it was her. I mean she was Jacobs imprint.. Right?

I shook my head again, correcting myself

Right.

Before answering her question. "Corii Kimset" I said with a small smile. "Corii Kimset?" Nessie asked. I shrugged. "Well yeah.." she gave me a small frown. "Don't try to joke with us. It's not funny. What is your name?" Edward stepped forward then, seeming to have recovered from his shock "she's not lying Ness." he told her "as far as she knows she's Corii Kimset."

the one he had is arm around-Bella. I mentally corrected myself, yet again. She gave me a long look, up and down "She does look just like the book describes though doesn't she? About seventeen, Long wavy almost blue black hair, a blue streak and tipped half bangs, one blue and one green eye. I bet she has a braided bracelet tattooed around her ankle. My mouth dropped. Like the book describes? And how does she know about my tattoo? Not even my mom knew about that! She then went on "she's even wearing what she said was her favorite outfit. Tall navy blue Ugg boots, black skinny jeans and long gray sweater!" My mouth dropped even more if that was possible.

How. Did. She. Know. That.

Edward glanced at me "How do you know about us?" I shrugged. He glared at me. "Book?" I winced. Everything was building up. Too much information and shock. I tried to control the wave of darkness, at least hold it off for a bit but it was hard. Edwards's phone then started ringing.

Alice.

I thought sluggishly. She probably knows I'll... The world started spinning then. And the ground seemed to be rushing up to meet me just as I let the darkness take me.

* * *

You know you want to click that dear little review button at the bottom!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! I am -finally- back with a new chapter *Cheers!* I should be updating roughly weekly now that its summer!

oh and be warned, Corii goes a little insane... ;)

I don't own twilight... Stephanie Myers does. *Glares*

I DO own a Very indigo aura though! look aura's up there pretty cool :)

* * *

I woke up in a bed. At least I think it's a bed.

It might have been some ultra comfortable couch. Hmm... Maybe like one of those that could give massages and all. Wow that would be one hell of a couch!

I heard a snicker. Not funny Edward. I thought. I can dream right? My very ADHD mind went on with its silent conversation, mainly to itself. Wait. Were you in here last night? Did you watch me sleep? Like you used to watch Bella you stalkerward? God nooo! That would be soooo creepy! Your in love with Bella ya know.

Well duhh you know.

I heard a light cough, cutting of my thoughts. I stuck my tongue out in his direction and rolled over still not wanting to open my eyes, I always had trouble going back to sleep after I opened my eyes, and only god knows how much more tired I am after I get up, also this couch bed was so Ahmahzing.

Ya know what? I should make one of those! It would be brilliant! And, I could make Ahmahzing a real word! I'd call it

**THE AHAMAZIHNG COUCH-BED**

Or a ced for short! Everyone will want! I will make millions! I am *brilliant*!

I then heard laughter. A lot of it "you just thought the little stars when you said that!" said Edward between his laughter. I shot up opening my eyes. I looked down at him. He was laying on the ground his hands warped around his sides, as if I was really killing him by laughter with my thoughts.

I glared at him.

Then I looked at the carpet, it was a dark green colour and it kind of looked liked grass to me. I Leaped of the couch-bed to try to look at the rug closer. In mid air I realized that I hadn't figured out if it was a bed or a couch yet so I tried to flip around to check. I conveniently got tangled up in all the blankets and My cheek ended up on the carpet and it looks a lot like a carpet, Not grass. I corrected myself studying it out of the corner of my eye. I tried to get up but my arms were tangled in the blanket. "help!" I squeaked.

Edward kept laughing "Bella! Please!" I called. She would probably help. The door opened. She took a step in her long brown hair swishing beautifully. I was jealous why was her hair so straight and perfect. Oh wait. Vampire. DUHH!

I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts straight. "Help?" I asked with a small smile. She looked at me like I was insane, but still but me back on the ced. Eddbut laughed harder. "not Eddbut!" I shrugged it suited him.

I then finally looked at the ced. It WAS a ced, it was like.. A bed couch! Or was it a couch bed... But still, Totally Ahmahzing. No doubt about it.

"where's everyone else?" I asked Bella, starting to bounce up and down. She gave me another look. The stalkerward was still laughing on the ground. I frowned at him. I needed to get him a new nickname. I guess I would just have to take a vote oh well.

Bella motioned for me to follow her. We walked down three sets of stairs, I gasped, I had kept my head down, counting how many stairs There were like I usually did. When we reached the bottom I was stunned. We were in a kitchen. The biggest kitchen I has ever seen. It was all cool and like black and stainless steel too.

Only Carlisle, Esme, Nessie and Jake were there. I gave Esme a hug, still bouncing "hi! I'm Corii kimset! I love the colour blue and animals and twilight and shopping I really like to eat ice cream! Especially strawberry ice cream! It is the best, but you guys probably think its gross considering your vampires an all, though you might have tried it when you were human... When can I meet Em and rose and Alice and Jaz?" I asked Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "breathe!" I just tilted my head at him, looking at him sideways.

Dogs did that a lot when something was curious to them, or they didn't understand. I had picked it up from them. I was also telling myself a ton of random facts that I already knew. I wonder why. "Why?" I asked. He just gave me an odd look.

"Are you sure your not related to Alice somehow?" asked Nessie. I looked at her. " OMIGOSH! Your Nessie! I can really see Edward In you. Along with a bit of vampire Bella, but I can only imagine what she looked like human! Do you like ice-cream? Can you fall asleep and dream? I dreamed of being in a world. That snow was ice cream and it was always snowing! It was amazing!"

I heard a loud booming laugh from the doorway. "Emmett!" I squealed, running over and jumping on him, giving him a hug " I have the best pranks EVER planed for us! I also need your advice for a new name for Edward, emoeddie doesn't work cause he's all happy because Nessie and Bella, but Eddbut and Stalkerward don't suit him really.

I started then walking in small circles around him, still talking, mainly how they looked so different from the movie actors. He just stared at me. After a while he just put his hands down on my shoulders, stopping me. I looked around slowly.

Everyone seemed really shocked "uhh.. How long have I been talking? I asked, slightly scared of the answer. Emmett looked at me seriously "nine minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

I brightened up "really?" I asked exited, then not waiting for an answer I went on "that my new official record then! The last one was seven minutes and twenty seconds, that was when I ran out of my meds.." I snapped.

I knew I was missing something. There was a reason I used to go to school so early so mum and Henri never had to talk, or rather listen to me talk before my meds kicked in. "My meds! There in a bottle in my carry on! I had a feeling I shouldn't put them in my suit case for a reason. I wonder where my suitcase went.. "

Edward then walked down stairs, throwing me a small bottle, while going to stand next to Bella. I missed the bottle of course. You should know I don't have any hand eye coordination. I thought with a glare to Edward. He just smirked.

Esme then handed me a glass of water. I looked at it for a few seconds before understanding, surprised at her getting it do fast. Vampires. Figures. I gave her a small smile taking the glass, and swallowing the pill along with a big gulp of water.

I brushed past Emmett into the living room. I wanted to see the rest of the family. They followed me in and sat down. It was beautiful, and seemed to be a light blue and yellow themed room. There were also was a floor to ceiling window behind the long couch. I then looked one by one at the people sitting on the furniture. I really needed to know if this was true, not just some dream that I would quickly wake from.

I looked at each of them slowly, memorizing their features. Carlisle, esme, Bella, Edward, Renesme, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, ..Jasper? I stopped.

That couldn't be Jasper! He looked just like.. Ryan. I felt a flash of pain, depression and saddens. Calm seemed to rush into me after a second. Jasper looked shocked. Then the memory over took my vision. I was standing there. A terrified at what I had done. Ryan was laying in front of me on the dirty floor.. Broken. And it was my fault. I wanted to show him... what I could do. But it only hurt him. Killed him. I killed my own brother because…

"No." I said quietly shaking my head, helping myself get out of the memory. I opened my eyes, he was sitting there stone still. I flinched. Why did they have to look so much alike? I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up warily. It was Edward.

Of course.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. I turned away and looked at the ground. The rest of the family didn't need to know I was a… a murderer. Well might as well have shouted it out to the world, now Edward knows.

I heard him start to talk quickly. "Stop." I muttered quietly, I knew they could hear me though "Either talk so I can here or don't at all."

My mood had quickly changed from how it had been only moments earlier and that was because… Ry-NO! Jasper! It was because Jasper looked like someone I knew. I used to know. I can do this. I turned back to him and reached out a hand with a small smile

"Corii Kismet"

* * *

You know that little button under this that says review? Ill pay you five million billion -imaginary- dollars if you click it and review!

you know you want tooo!


End file.
